Stepping Stones
by R.M Sails
Summary: Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Relationship Gamzee/Karkat/Dave/John, foursome. "...They all smiled when they fell asleep, and though none of them realized it yet, but they were home. "
1. Chapter 1

_A story of group love and care at its best._

Laughter echoed through the alleyway as one lover clung to the other's arm. They were positively elated with each other's company, rambling about that one time they did this or that. It was a most excellent time for them indeed. The two were barely visible in the moonlight; the shorter swung off the taller's arm, facing the figure in the dark.

"You never take the sunglasses off, do you _Dave Strider_?" He inquired, taking the other's hand in a loving manner.

"No." The other clearly male voice spoke shortly, smirking at the mention of his last name "_Egbert_, how many times have we gone over this?" He chuckled and took a step towards his lover, draping his arms over Egbert's shoulders. "Come on, man. I don't like staying in this place for too long, it gives me the creeps."

Egbert nodded just as the two heard a loud bang coming from the direction they came. They exchanged glances in the dark as Strider grabbed Egbert's hand. Far away running footsteps told them that the bang they heard was not a good sign. Dave knew better than to try to outrun a fight, especially in this neighborhood. Running targets were dead targets, his brother had always said.

"Shhh, John, stay close to me." Dave warned his love. "Just walk calmly, alright? We've got no business here." John nodded in the dark, and the two continued their now silent path along the back alleyway. As the running footsteps grew closer, John grew more nervous. Dave, sensing his anxiety, stopped and pushed John gently to the wall. "Wait for them to pass, just shhh…"

The hurried footsteps drew closer as the figure grew closer in the night, they slowed down when the figure came around the corner. He froze when he saw Dave and John. He sounded like he took a breath to say something, but with another loud _bang _echoing from behind him. "What the fuck are you fucking standing around for!" He yelled, alarmed. "Run you stupid fuckasses!" The figure then took off down the alleyway, the gunshots getting closer.

Dave grabbed John's hand without a second thought and ran after the figure. He knew if they stayed they may be hit with a stray bullet, and if they ran, maybe they could find a place to hide. _I leave my sword at home. One day. One fucking day. _He thought on the sideline of working a way out of the back alley maze. Dave tore around after the male figure running just ahead of them, pulling his lover the whole way.

Shooting around a corner, they nearly ran into the person from before whom had suddenly stopped. "What… are you…?" Dave panted as John clung to his arm with fear laden in his eyes.

"Shhh!" The figured hissed urgently. He was listening. The gunshots had stopped and it appeared they were no longer being followed. "Alright, follow me." He demanded, doubling back to make a right turn where they had first made a left. "Do you want to be shot?" He snorted when they did not comply, to which Dave glared at the figure and reluctantly followed.

They looped around a bend, a flickering street light made Dave stop dead. "…Vantas?" He asked the figure, whom was coming into view. He was the average height and had messy black hair and deep sunken eyes, as if he had not been sleeping.

"…Strider?" He inquired, looking to the figure clinging to Dave's side with a look of mixed fear and pain. "John…" He took a breath, flashbacks of High school plaguing his mind. John was his High school sweetheart, right up until senior year. He painfully remembering when his father grew ill and he had to drop out of school just before graduation. Soon after, he said his goodbyes to John when he went off to college and the two lost contact. They had not seen each other in three years.

"K..Karkat." John gave a hopeful smile of recognition and Dave's hand tightened on his hand. "I-"

Another loud bang and muffled shouts drowned John's words, without time to explain Karkat urged the pair on. They came to a dead end, Karkat skidded to a halt and ran for a side door, fitting a key into it and motioning for the two to follow him inside. They rushed in, Karkat closing the door behind them, panting.

"'Ey, Vantas!" A sudden voice made the three jump, "That better not be you usin' my key again!" A man with a scraggly beard and a harsh voice came from behind the corner. "Ah! I _knew _it! I knew you were the one who stole my damn key again, give me that, kid!" Karkat managed a sheepish smile, handing the key to the man. "Awright, look kid, if ya wanna stay here you gotta be a honest fellow, don' go around stealin' my keys, you hear? Not get up to yer room before I rent it to someone else." He growled, a look of amusement twinkling in his eyes just before he walked away.

John and Dave exchanged glances. Karkat avoided their gaze, mumbling; "Apartment complex… this is where I live, alright?" He paused, shook his head and started for the stairs. "I wouldn't recommend going outside this late at night again, especially here." He muttered.

"I don't know this part of town…" Dave muttered, pausing when John whispers something about staying in his ear. "We don't have anywhere to g-"

"Well, that's your fucking problem, not mine, Strider!" He spat, trotting up the steps. "Goes for you too, Egbert." At that, John flinched.

"Fine." Dave snapped, defending John. "We'll stay in the fucking lobby. Good riddance." As Karkat stormed upstairs, Dave lead John into the lobby, and they sat down on the couch. Dave smiled warmly at John and discarded his jacket to drape it around John. "Are you alright...?" He cooed, running a hand through John's deep black hair. He looked back at Dave through his dusty glasses, tears being withheld from his eyes. He nodded and leaned into Dave.

"I dun mind if ya stay here tonight." A voice called from the next room over. "Not all that safe 'ere at night."

…

"Strider." A voice whispered. "Dave, please help me."

"Uhn…?" Dave looked up, running a hand through his pale white hair, adjusting his sunglasses in the dimly lit room.

"It's Karkat, look, I know we got off on the wrong foot but _please_ I need your help. And John's. Please." He begged. "D-Do… do you remember Makara? Gamzee Makara…? He is going into a fit and… I-I… I need your help please, I know you remember."

John stirred in Dave's arms and he nodded. A faint memory swam it's way to the front of Dave's mind, the memory of Gamzee. His friend since forever, he got hooked on drugs and then Dave stopped talking to him… But he remembered that day when Gamzee snapped at school. He shuddered and felt an obligation to help before something bad happened. Nudging John, he whispered. "Egbert, c'mon bro…" He kissed John's forehead. "We need to go help Karkat…"

John made a sleepy sound as Karkat restated the issue. The three young adults rushed upstairs, "I picked up Makara off of the street… he was a heroin addict, no money… he… he had been raped on the street…" He explained quickly. "He had a stash of drugs… and I was helping him come off of it… giving him a lower dose every day…" the hit the top step and Karkat turned right. "Ran out of it a few days ago… I had… to steal some tonight… trying to keep him alive… it wasn't enough… coming off of it is worse than being on it…" He stopped in front of their room, and he looked back to the other two. It was then he realized Karkat was covered in bruises and had scratch marks on his face from what looked like nails. The cuts were bleeding, and he swayed faintly. "I-I… I can't hold him down anymore…"

Dave nodded in understanding. "The three of us should do..." He murmured his face relatively blank. Karkat gave a nod and opened the door, leading the two into the small apartment. When they first walked in, there was a small kitchen with a stove and refrigerator. To the left of the kitchen was a sitting room with an old television set and a few chairs that didn't match the rest of the room. "This way." Karkat waved them down a hallway. There were two rooms and at the end of the hall a bathroom. "No one is renting out the other room… as long as we do not use it, we don't have to pay…" he mumbled to Dave's questioning look and motioned to the door on the right.

Karkat opened the door and entered. "Gamzee…?" He asked calmly. "Gamzee… look who is here to see you, fuckass…"

A boy appearing to be five years well past his actual age looked up from staring blankly at the bed sheets. His black hair was a complete mess, greasy and curled in all directions. It made his face look wild; his deep blue eyes that appeared purple in the shabby lighting of the room were dull and almost lifeless. A faint recognition passed through his expression, though it faded quickly. "Ah… hey Karbrrro… mother fuckin' miracles seeing you here…" He mumbled, swaying dangerously back and forth where he sat.

"We had to move a second bed in here… he keeps falling off the bed, really fucks with his head…" He mentioned to the pair, cautiously approaching Gamzee. "Gam… Gam hey… it's getting kind of late…" He reached out and put a hand on Gamzee's shoulder. "Why don't you lie down…"

Gamzee tensed, "N-No… NO!" He shoved Karkat away and kicked at the bed to get himself away from him. "N-NO! No mother fucking way in fucking HELL you are taking me! I-I won't go!" He yelled as Karkat hit the wall with a loud _thud_ and he slid to the floor in pain.

Dave sprung into action, he quickly pinned Gamzee to the wall with his wrists above him. Gamzee started grossly sobbing as Dave's glasses slid down and he stared at him with his piercing red eyes. "Gamzee Makara, we are trying to help, let us help you."

John was at Karkat's side and he helped him stand. Karkat swayed and crawled onto the side of the bed. "Shhhhh… Gam…" Karkat affectionately ran a hand down Gamzee's cheek as Dave kept him from moving. "Shhhh…. Gam…"

"F-Fuck!" Gamzee spat, "Fucking honk mother fucker! Honk honk honk!" He trembled as Dave held him in place.

"Shhhh… Gamzee… listen to me…. Shhhhhhhh…" He whispered gently as John scooted on the two beds, biting his lip and watching ready to help get Karkat out of the way if Gamzee broke loose. "Shhhhhhh…."

"H-…hooooonk…." Gamzee shuddered, no longer struggling.

"That's it… shhh…" Karkat whispered lovingly. "Just shh…"

Gamzee sniffed and let out a sob, relaxing as tears rolled from his eyes. Dave let him go and Karkat pulled Gamzee into a loving hug and whispered something in his ear, something kind and loving to which Gamzee fell asleep listening to.

After the three were sure Gamzee was fast asleep, Dave offered for him and John to go in the other oom. Karkat simply shook his head, blushing for a moment. "H-Hey… uh… you two… could stay in here…" he mumbled. "Not that comfortable on the couch, and the other room isn't ours and there are two beds just pushed together so…" He blushed and looked away, shaking his head a few times. "Fuck, just stay."

The four of them rested under the cover of gentle moonlight. Dave held John protectively in his arms with his back to Gamzee who was laying on his back with Karkat curled up in his arms. They all smiled when they fell asleep, and though none of them realized it yet, but they were home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't make me wait too long._

The next day was much quieter than the previous. Dave woke up at the crack of dawn; he slipped his sun glasses on and crawled out of the room. He thought over the previous day, trying to assure himself that there was absolutely nothing strange about four young adults all sleeping in the same bed. It was one thing curling up next to John to sleep, but he eventually came to reason this was a onetime thing, it was late, and we were tired, etcetera. Signing, he took a seat on one of the crude chairs amusing his mind with the blank wall. Dave sat there in the silence for a long time, deep in thought.

"Morning, fuckass, I see you are still here." Karkat growled, exiting the hallway and heading for the kitchen. It would of made Dave jump if he wasn't so accustom to surprises.

"Can't exactly leave Egbert here, now can I?" He responded dryly. "He is usually up before me, you really threw a curveball at him last night. It's a Egbert/Harley thing to sleep through whatever shit has been dished for them to deal with."

Karkat made scoffed. "Sure, what the fuck ever." He muttered; closing the refrigerator empty handed.

"No need to have a stick shoved up your ass about it, it's cool of you still care about him." Dave rolled his eyes, becoming interested with the floor.

"What?" Karkat snapped, "Look, I didn't say a damn thing about still caring about that no fucking good bastard!" He hissed, anger flashing through is eyes. In seconds, Dave had Karkat violently pinned to the wall, his knee in Karkat's stomach and forearm against his throat.

"Do not ever insult him that way." Dave growled, his sun glasses slipping down his nose to revel the intense gaze of his red eyes. "You have no fucking idea what he has been through, and you have absolutely no right to say one negative thing about him, do you fucking understand me?"

Karkat gagged, his feet dangling off of the floor by a few inches, he did not bother to struggle against Dave's grip. "Y-Yes!" He choked out and Dave released him, dropping him to the floor.

"Good." Dave muttered, spinning on his heels as he started back for the chair he had been sitting in.

"Strider." Karkat growled, making Dave stop in his tracks. "I don't know why the fuck I am telling you of all people this, but for the ever loving fuck don't you dare repeat this to Egbert, I don't care or want to even remotely think about how close you two are. Yes, I still care for the ignorant fuckass, but he obviously doesn't give a fuck about me anymore. So shut the hell up and stop pretending that you know me, that you know what went on between me and the dweeb." He ended his speech with a small puff of air.

Dave listened, when Karkat finished he turned back around and sat on the floor a few feet in front of Karkat. "Look, I don't care about your past. I don't care about what you have done. Last night, you needed help. Gamzee needed help. And I will never turn a blind eye to those who need a hand up, got it?" He paused. _Well, that was the cheesiest fucked up gayest thing you have ever said to a dude. No, scratch that, you have said worse to John. _ Dave thought to himself, and then spoke again. "And I can speak for John, when I say, he doesn't care about your past together, he just wants to move on if that if chill with you."

Karkat took a moment to process what Dave told him, he forced the tears back and gave a swift nod. "Yeah, whatever you say fuckass. Get out of my sight."

...

John Egbert had his ear pressed to the door; he had woken when Karkat stepped out and slipped off of the bed to see what Dave would say to his ex-love. He listened intently, smiling softly at hearing Dave's position correctly stating his own position on the matter. The truth was, he loved them both, and his heart hurt at the thought of leaving either one forever. He heard them go off into indistinct chatter, and he turned around to find that Gamzee Makara had woken up, and had been staring at him the entire time.

John was initially struck with terror, but seeing a friendly and warm smile upon the other's face he could not help but relax. Gamzee was different than he remembered him in high school; he no longer wore his face paint, and he looked a lot thinner than he used to. His face was long and pale and his curly hair thickened with grease build up in his hair. Yet, Gamzee smiled past the hunger, past the withdrawals, past the urge to scream building up in his throat. "He talks about you." Gamzee's voice was raspy, and it cracked on the end of his words.

John blinked away his happiness at the thought. "What… what does he say?"

"Kind things." Gamzee eyes wandered away from John and he stared off into space. "It'd be nice if you stayed… both of you, it would be good for Karbro…" He mumbled before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell asleep again.

...

"Hey, thought you died in there, man." Dave snorted and put a hand on John's back after standing from his seat. He gives a tail end of a smile and nodded to Karkat, standing but several feet away. Before John could say a word, he was caught in a tight embrace from Karkat.

They were in high school; it was their first hug, first _real _hug. John remembered how Karkat spoke about hugs meaning more to him than kisses. Hugs brought their hearts close without making them speed up more than needed. People were staring at them, but neither of them cared. John had asked Karkat to the senior prom, and Karkat's only response was the deep, meaningful hug seared into their memories. All sound and movement was lost around them, for in that moment, it was just them.

John blinked when Karkat released him, he gave a quick glance to Dave who nodded. "I-I… I don't understand…" John spluttered, looking at them both now. Dave only gave a very faint smile, and Karkat looked to the side to avoid John's eyes.

"C'mon, Egbert, we should be going…" Dave mumbled and took John's hand, heading for the door."Yo, Vantas." Dave stopped and turned around, making Karkat jump and look up. "We'll be stopping by, alright? So don't go anywhere, got it?" Karkat swallowed and gave a faint nod as they exited the apartment.

"What was that about…?" John whispered as they walked down the hall.

"Tell ya when we get home." He squeezed John's hand in a loving manner.

...

_I missed Egbert so much, and I am sure Gam misses you too. We don't have much… My father died when I turned nineteen… I was on the streets after we lost my mother's house; the owner of this complex took me in and found me a job. The company went out and well… I found Gamzee… It's not my place to tell his story, he had it rougher than me. Our co-renters moved out when we couldn't make the bills… I get a bit of money each month, but it's barely enough to pay the rent. I have to steal mostly… I have… to steal drugs too. I am scared Gamzee will die if we don't bring him off slowly. And … D-Dave, I can't lose him, he is all I have left. _

_I just need a reason to keep going._


	3. Chapter 3

_Pepsi and cola or grape jelly?_  
...

"John..." Dave whispered in the dark, his arms were firmly in place around the younger. "John, I love you..." he whispered softly, and swallowed. "I want you to be happy and I need you to tell me something..." He kissed the back of John's head. "If... do you still love him?"

John was taken aback by the question, he paused for a moment before answering. "Dave, I love you with all my heart but I would never lie to you. I care about him deeply, but I would never..."

"Shhhh... it's cool dude, because... I think I may have a little man-crush." Dave chuckled, "But don't get me wrong, no way I'd ever leave you for that dumb shit either." John's worries were extinguished and he smiled.

"What if we... took the room... that is open?" John proposed, turning red.

"Whoa, dude, we have an entire apartment to ourselves. Little privacy, you know?" Dave told John quickly, not seemingly fond of the idea.

John smiled. "Yeah, I figured as much. And our apartment is nice..." he leaned back into Dave, relaxing. "...Dave..?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not tired..." John whispered quietly.

Dave smirked. "I know exactly what you mean." He scooted himself around John so that he faced the brunet, his eyes were just barely visible in the moonlight. He smirked and gently pressed his lips to John's, humming quietly as he ran a hand through his dark hair.  
With a gentle push John was on his back, Dave pinning him to the mattress. He gently pressed his lips to his lover's, entangling their limbs together. Dave's mapped out John's body; passionately feeling every inch of him before pulling from his lips. Scanning John, he started trailing kisses down from his chin and to his chest.

John hummed softly and cosed his eyes, his body reacted for him and he arched his back up into Dave. Anticipation hit him like a bullet as Dave sucked gently on his nipple and John exhaled, feeling himself start to become more aroused. His flushed and ran a hand shakily through Dave's pure white hair, a lustful yet loving look in his blue eyes. "Ah... Dave..." His lover smiled and continued, sucking harder now. With John's moan of approval he swirled his tongue around and carefully bit down. This caused John to arch up, emitting the most shameless noises that made Dave's hair stand on end. He bit down harder and John made a pitiful whine.

When he pulled away John moaned softly, relaxing. Dave kicked off the sheets, smirking as his handy work had produced a burning erection from his lover. "Excited are we...?" He asked smugly, hooking a finger around the elastic of John's boxers and John did his best to quiet himself. Dave slowly slipped his hand into John's boxers, massaging his skin just around his hips. He ducked his head and nudged John's erection with his teeth, nipping through the thin fabric. An excited gasp was all Dave needed to know he could continue, he quickly stripped John of his boxes and discarded them on the floor. He could feel his own erection growing in his own boxers and the tightness started to itch around his new found arousal.

Dave hovered just over John's arousal, stroking his balls gently. He gave a smile and brought his lips down to John's tip, giving him a quick nip. John gasped, jerking up into Dave to which he gladly accepted the member into his mouth. He sucked on the head gingerly, lapping up the precum that escaped his lover. John watched, he was panting now and could barely contain the sounds slipping from his mouth.

He pulled back with a pop and watched John for a moment, a hand going to the growing bulge in his now tight boxers and he stroked himself. "Why don't you moan for me John...?" John moaned deeply as Dave started to rub himself more roughly. "Mmm... John, beg..."

"D-Dave..." John moaned. "P-Please stop teasing... ahh... I want you inside of me... please Dave..." He whined as Dave scooted closer to him. "I need you... fuck me please Dave..."  
"What... was that...?" Having discarded his boxers, Dave rubbed his groin against John's causing the other to buck up into him.

"A-Ahhh... Daaave..." John hissed, wrapping his arms around Dave's shoulders. "P-Please.. fuck me... I want you to fuck me Dave..." The pair greedily grinded against one another, sparks flying between them as the kissed.

"Lube..." Dave whispered, pulling back. John motioned to the nightstand and Dave grabbed it quickly. He squirted the liquid into his hand and moved down John, planting a kiss here and there. Dave moved John's legs up around his thighs and touched his fragile entrance angelically. John exhaled, trying to relax as Dave carefully massaged his entrance with the chilling lubricant. As carefully as his greedy hands could manage, he inserted a finger inside of John.

Pleasure tickled John on the inside as he relaxed into the feeling. Upon inserting the second finger Dave brushed against his prostate and he moaned breathily. Taking note of where to please him, Dave pushed in the third finger and started to scissor John. He pushed his hand in deeply, hitting John's spot once again.

"A-Ahh..." John moaned, and Dave smiled. He started ramming his fingers mercilessly against John causing him to shriek with pleasure. "Dave! Oh fuck~!" With one final slam he scissored John's entrance and lined up his tip, brushing against John lightly. "Pleeeease... just..." He whined as Dave moved John closer, setting up his legs on his shoulders.

Dave put his hands on either side of John as he slowly pushed his way inside of him. He groaned deeply as he felt John's tight hole close around his base. He marveled at the warmth that surrounded his fully hardened length. He let out a content, "Ahhh..." and decided to pull back a bit, positioning himself upwards.

Inaudible speech came tumbling from John's mouth as he hit John's prostate once again. "Do you want it hard, John?" Dave leaned forward and hissed in his ear. "Should I pound you into this fucking bed like it is no one's fucking business?" he nipped at John's ear.  
"Y-Yes..." He moaned, his breathing already ragged as sweat dripped from his head. He looked at Dave with pleading eyes; pupils large with arousal as he dug his hands into the sheets.

One quick jerk of his hips sent John into orbit and Dave pounded into him, moaning all he while. He was dead on John's sweet spot, hitting it with each thrust. He leaned forward, to make sure John's legs stayed on his shoulders as he continued thrusting into him. John's knees were by his chest, Dave's stomach was crushing his length and he could not believe how amazing Dave's body was. The way he was able to keep up his tempo, spot on every time was intoxicating and mesmerising.

"D-Daaaave!" John yelled out, now gripping onto Dave back. John dug his nails into Dave, he knew his lover enjoyed the pain and wanted to please him. Though it did nothing for him, he knew it was affecting Dave by how his thrusts suddenly became much harder. John was loosing control. "D-Dave! Ahhh! F-Faster pleeeease!"

Dave obliged, giving John his all. His moans and the sudden pain from his back was pushing him closer to the edge, but he knew he could hold on until John was finished. He closed his eyes, panting heavily as heat poured off of his skin in the form of sweat.

The bed creaked with the swaying motion that the two produced, their moans bouncing off of the walls. John was calling Dave's name, trying to hold on longer than he had been able to in the past. He could feel Dave's sleek skin beneath his nails, and was pretty sure he was close to drawing blood.

"D-David!" John called out, clinging tightly to his lover as white clouded his vision and he gasped. Pure pleasure wiped out the rest of his senses as he released. Dave moaned, clutching John tightly as he reached his own climax.

John groaned out the last bit of his strength left him, falling limp beneath his lover who shortly collapsed on top of him. their panting lasted for a long time before finally Dave spoke. "You are... amazing.. Egbert..." He breathed, kissing John's neck. "Fucking... incredible..."

John blushed and relaxed as Dave slid off to the side of him, embracing him tightly before the two fell asleep.

...

Peaceful dreams filled with luscious memories and bliss, everyone was smiling. It was calm, no raised voices, no one to tell him what to do. He smiled and found himself wanting to laugh, but then a strange voice called to him. he knew the voice very well; it was the source of his happiness.

"Gamzee..." Karkat hissed, shaking him gently. "Makara, wake up, you need to eat you stupid ass..." He shook him more and eventually Gamzee looked up from his sleep, blinking with confusion. "Up you go." Karkat mumbled, helping Gamzee sit. He slapped a plate of food in front of him. "Eat." He ordered and sat on the bed next to Gamzee.

"Ah... thank you motherfucker..." Gamzee grinned, taking a bite. "What 'bout you, bro?"  
"I already ate..." Karkat lied, bringing his knees to his stomach and hugged them quietly.  
When Gamzee finished he leaned back, sighing deeply. "You have really helped me, you know that...?"

Glancing at Gamzee, he gave a weak smile. He had always felt obligated to help the ones he cared about, no matter what they have done. "Yeah, sure." He gave his usual quick response, not wanting to draw out the 'shitty moment.'

Gamzee suddenly sat and reached over Karkat, planting a hand on the shoulder opposite where he was sitting and pushed Karkat back to the wall. "I fuckin' mean it." He spoke with a hint of tenderness in his voice. "You saved my life, I want to show you that it matters." Gamzee's eyes trailed down Karkat's chest, keeping him against the wall.

Karkat felt a lump in his throat, suddenly confronted with what he new as the inevitable. "Gam..." He spoke softly, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He felt transfixed in Gamzee's eyes, lost in their deep color.

"Karbro, I..." He trailed off and swallowed, trying to clear his head the best he could for what he wanted to say. He felt clearer than he had in years, and it was all thanks to man man, sitting in front of him, beneath him, so close. Gamzee leaned closer, putting his forehead to Karkat's. In this simple action, they communicated the most complicated of things, and yet it seemed all too simple.

He knew he felt the same with ever muscle in his body, seeing his high school lover with another made these feelings more than just speculation, he knew them to be true. He knew this was right. Gamzee wasted no time pressing his soft lips to Karkat's, reeling him in and pressing him to the wall. They kissed tenderly, closing their eyes in bliss.

Gamzee was the first to pull back when he felt Karkat wince in pain beneath him. Getting the message quickly, he gave Karkat a worried look. "Look I... there were... some fuckasses when I went to the store the other day..." He mumbled, feeling weak and embarrassed. "I... didn't want to have to kill them or anything, so I let the miserable fuckers go..."

He watched Karkat and nodded understandingly, deciding not to press on the matter. "You have been lookin' out for me." He kissed Karkat's forehead. "Rest, motherfucker." He slid from Karkat and eased him down. "I'm not much for helpin' with you healing, but you always tell me to rest." He smiled, his eyes starting to fall hazy.

Karkat enjoyed the feeling of laying down to relax, but the look in Gamzee's eyes worried him. "You need another shot Gam..." he mumbled quietly, concern written all over his face.  
Gamzee's face fell. "I... like who I fuckin' am when I'm low on the dosage..." He spoke sadly. "I... lose myself."

Much to Gamzee's dismay, Karkat sat up. "I don't want you to die..." He shakily placed a hand on Gamzee's cheek, unsure of how exactly he was suppose to display affection in this confusing moment. His eyes met with Gamzee's again and he swallowed.  
"Me either..." Gamzee mumbled, regret flooding through his mind. "I don't want hurt you, bro..."

Karkat shook his head, "N-no.. Gam, you haven't..." He paused and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's neck. "Because... I love you too..." Gamzee's eyes started to water as he stared at his new lover.

Their affections had always been there for each other, Gamzee could faintly remember the kiss on the cheek Karkat would sometimes give him when he though he was asleep. Karkat tried to act protective, but in truth, the protective one was Gamzee. Even before the feelings, Karkat knew that a simple hug would calm Gamzee down. In which, Karkat got used to sleeping directly next to Gamzee. In the slight fear that crept in the back of Karkat's mind, he shoved a second bed up right next to the first, creating lots of room if Gamzee was having a fit. Karkat knew all of this, he knew he was setting up their love right from the start. But not an ounce of him cared, because, he loved Gamzee Makara.

...

_"We'll teach that fucker what's good for 'em." A small voice rang out in the small darkened room._

An unamused look was shot across the table. "If he's stealing from us, you would think he had a much larger stash just waiting for us." The second mans voice was rough, his eyes danced over the cards in his hand as he blew a puff of smoke.

"I say we just kill him and be done with it." The third man chuckled, his hand twitched towards a knife nearby him.

"A thief like him has to have all kinds of things stashed away." The second man grinned and threw a card down on the table, ending the game in one foul swoop. "We wait."


	4. Chapter 4

Do you remember that first night where we sat under the stars together, and spoke of our dreams?

…

It was a chilled morning, the fog had been rolling into the darker parts of town for days on end. The fog never truly left, it just continued to sink lower, eventually becoming one with the ground and formed light puddles on the ground. The sun was blocked out by the gray sky, only a few rays hit and scattered to just barely warm the surface.

"Are you sure it's okay to visit them, Dave...?" John asked shyly. It had been a week since they met up with Karkat and Gamzee, and he felt conflicted about the experience. Dave didn't seem to mind his affection for Karkat, but never the less it was still an awkward situation. Though the two talked it over and decided to help them in any they needed; John's stomach still took a leap at the thought of seeing Karkat again.

"It's not as if your ex has tentacles growing out of him in weird places. You're acting like he is a fuckin' alien or something, chill, man." Dave's analogies made John chuckle. "I don't mind, you're man-crush is perfectly legit in my book, which is to say a fuckin manuscript as thick as the legal rights to owning an Apple product."

"...Sure thing, Dave." John gave a smile, as usual he had no idea what Dave was talking about; though he would like to think he does a good job pretending he does. "So... if Karkat and I..."

Dave looked at him. "Dude, even I want a piece of that red hot choice ass."

John turned bright shade of pink. "S-So... you and I...and him?" John swallowed as they approached the apartment complex. "Like... really weird?"

Dave shrugged. "Nothin' is weird to me much anymore." He opened the door to the lobby for John. "Let's keep that to ourselves, yeah? Just don't go doing anything without me knowing."

John shook his head frantically. "No. Never! I would never do something like that to you." He spoke with truth.

Dave smiled, his face lightening up behind the cover of his shades. "I know. Me either. Because... I love you, man." Dave took John's hand gently, squeezing it tightly as they started up the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs to see Gamzee leaning against the door frame of his and Karkat's apartment. John blinked. "What are you doing out here, Gamzee...?" He exchanged a look with Dave. "Is everything okay?" John asked.

Gamzee looked at them, as if he was confused and didn't recognize them for a moment. Then, slowly, he remembered who they were. "Ah... Karbro is just all up in there clearin' stuff out, not wanting me in his way." He half slurred.

"Clearing things out for what?" Dave interrupted John before he could speak.

"Don' think we can afford the place anymore, don't worry, it's all cool." Gamzee answered.

Dave took a moment to process and pushed past Gamzee, leaving John in the dust behind him as he stormed into Karkat's apartment. There were boxes hastily thrown everywhere, various things shoved into them. Karkat was near the kitchen he had been carrying a box.

Dave stood up straight, looking at Karkat through his sunglasses. "Somewhere to go?" He asked calmly and Karkat shook his head. "Fit to travel?" Again, Karkat shook his head. "Alright." Dave nodded and walked out of the apartment.

He pushed past John and Gamzee again, and headed downstairs. Karkat swiftly followed him, encountering John in the hallway. "What in fuck's name is he scheming?"

John gave a small smile. "He's determined. He's got that Strider look on his face, the same one his brother had before..." He trailed off and started to head after him, turning briefly to say "He is going to make something happen."

…

Hours later, Dave kicked the door with his foot. "Open up." He growled through the door, pushing quickly past Karkat with a large box in hand. "where do I put my shit?" He asked.

Karkat watched him for a second, asking himself how someone could be as full of himself as this douche. "You can't just come fucking blubbering in like a retarded!" He seemed as if he was trying to stay quiet, Dave assumed that Karkat had put Gamzee to bed.

Raising an eyebrow, he partly glared at Karkat. "We bought out your extra room, paying your rent for now."

"Why would you do that!?" Karkat snapped. "I don't need help from you!"

Dave continued with his unamused look. "Because we are going to move in. You are going to get a job. We are going to get Gamzee help. And someday we will live somewhere nicer. Deal?"

Taken aback, Karkat struggled for words. "I... Just... Don't fuck anything up..." He eventually spat out.

Dave snorted. "Right. Is a 'thank you' too hard to manage?" His question was met with a blank state. "Alright then... Mr. fucking-happy." He paused as John entered.

"Karkat." John spoke quickly, looking over Karkat. He was wearing his usual black sweater and had his arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. "Dave said it was okay." He took the last few steps between them, bringing Karkat to him for a calm, warm kiss.

Karkat almost felt as if he was ready to pull away, but John was so gentle, so warm and soft. He wanted more, like they used to have. His stomach gave a lurch when John pulled away, he found himself chasing after the boy. He noticed Dave was watching closely and froze where he stood. His mind was racing; Was this just a one time thing? What were these two even fucking thinking?

Dave nodded to Karkat and took John's hand, leading his boyfriend into the back room without another word. Karkat stood there, baffled and conflicted, watching them until they shut the door.

Neither of them came out until later that day, when Dave emerged from the room and headed to the kitchen. He looked over to Karkat who was busying himself with the television, selectively ignoring Dave. Chuckling lowly, he peered in the refrigerator; frowning at the sufficient lack of food. Then it occurred to him; they didn't even have the money for food. His stomach dropped and he cast another look at Karkat. In scanning him over he noticed how thin he was, he couldn't remember if Gamzee looked that thin; no, of course not. "When did you last eat?" Dave demanded, leaning over the counter as he gazed at Karkat.

Taken aback by the sudden question his attention was drawn away from the screen, briefly look at Dave he quickly turned away to stare at the floor. "Yesterday." He answered sharply, hoping he would drop the subject.

Dave frowned. "Vantas." He growled.

"What?!" Karkat snapped back.

Dave circled around the counter, moving to stand directly in front of the liar with his arms crossed. "Shirt. Off."

Karkat blinked. "The fuck has gotten into you?"

Dave leaned forward, inches from Karkat's nose. "Now."

His words sent shivers down Karkat's spine and he found himself obeying, slipping out of his long sleeved shirt. He kept his eyes away from Dave's burning stare more in shame than anything else. Dave ran his hands down Karkat's fragile frame, his face twisted in concern. He painfully counted Karkat's ribs, closing his eyes his voice almost shook. "We'll fix this." He vowed, sliding his hand to Karkat's shoulder. "I fucking promise."

Karkat flinched away from Dave's touch, closing his eyes. "You... can't just come into my fucking life and turn everything around by throwing money at the fire." He snagged his shirt, slipping it back over his head as he continued to avoid Dave's gaze. "You are a shitty person. The shittiest person of fucked up shit town. You'd be the fucking mayor of shit town." He growled. "What the fuck is wrong with you and him? Playing with my - my, what ever the fuck, feelings like that?"

Dave watched him for a moment. Removing his sunglasses, he sat next to Karkat. He placed a hand on his shoulder, snaking it up to his neck and behind his head. Karkat almost pulled away but was strangely curious to what would happen next. Dave felt the other relax, to enable him to turn his head towards Dave. "Whatever you think I'm doing, I'm not going to stop." He spoke bluntly, leaning dangerously close to Karkat's lips. "You better damn well get used to this, or I-"

He was silenced by Karkat's lips pressing into his own. His eyes widened in surprise. He only meant to tease Karkat, move into this later with John but... this felt so right. He returned the kiss, his fingers tangling in Karkat's hair and he advanced closer on him.

Karkat was the first to pull away, realization hitting him with terror. "Dave. Dave fuck. I am so fucking sorry!" He inched away from Dave, once again refusing to look at him. "You and John. I.. I'm not a greedy bastard, alright? I'm not going to come between you two." He stated firmly, hands shaking.

"Dude, you seriously don't get it." Dave sighed. "It's both of us. John and I both want you... get it?"

Karkat's mind was whirling, he never considered being in a relationship with two others. How could that not be cheating? But no... This was different, all three of them knew and... "It... seems fucking weird."

"Look, I know it sounds weird as fuck but we... could make it work. The three of us? And Gamzee, once he's better. Like... " He cleared his throat. "Sort of like a family."

Karkat looked up at him, his heart felt as if it skipped a beat as excitement and apprehension flooded his body. What sort of fucked up situation had he gotten himself into? "I..." Karkat paused. "I don't know... it seems... strange. I can't..." He shook his head. "No. I shouldn't of made any sort of fucking move, just.. go." He growled.

Dave hesitated for a moment and then stood, as he was exiting the room he looked back. "Don't think this will change our minds about helping you and Gamzee, alright?"

"Yeah, sure..." Karkat nodded, his mind continuing to spin long into the night after Dave closed the door.


End file.
